Dimentions
by LoneHowler
Summary: What if some of BWOC actors got to meet their counterparts, Don't mind me I'm along for the ride ;)
1. Default Chapter

Parallel dimensions  
  
I don't own Big Wolf just the characters I create   
  
Kimberly (Inner monologue) : It would figure that my old horizon would cop out on me in the middle of no where, so much for my camping trip and to make matters worse my cell phone isn't getting a signal might as well turn it off before it drains all of it's juice looking for a signal and I have now way to charge it with my car dead. sigh I should get ready for a long walk  
  
Kim turns on the 4 way flashers and props the hood open and opens the hatch to get her back pack out of the back when a mini van pulls over she walks up to the drivers window and stops in amazement she knows him  
  
Brandon Quinn (Tommy) : Oops looks like I've been recognized  
Kim : fraid so you play Tommy on Big Wolf?  
Brandon : yep names Brandon you should also recognize Aimee Castle who plays Lori   
Kim : Pleased to meet you both  
Brandon : Could you use a ride into town  
Kim : sure my cars Kaput  
Aimee : Kaput ?  
Kim : Relay broken  
Brandon : Throw your stuff in the back and hop in  
Kim : Thanks  
  
She gets in and they drive off, further down the road they come to a obstruction  
Brandon : Detour? whereas the road crews usually they have someone on a main road to answer questions  
Aimee : Maybe there on break  
Kim : Wouldn't surprise me  
  
They turn off onto a unused looking dirt road when they are out of site a figure in a cloak runs out and removes the detour sign and follows after the departing van keeping his distance  
  
Brandon : This is a lousy detour  
Aimee: No kidding if there were any more potholes the wouldn't be able to call it a road  
Kim : I've lost count of how many times I've bumped my head on the roof the don't make mini vans for Tall people  
  
They are distracted enough by the rough condition of the road that the didn't notice a strange shimmering surrounding the van and a figure following close behind  
  
Brandon : look finally a real road and a detour sign looks like we turn left  
Aimee : Finally my but was getting sore  
  
A while down the road they come to a sign  
  
Brandon : Welcome to Pleasantvill, that is a little Ironic  
Aimee : I'll say it even looks the same  
Kim : I hate to say this but there's a black hearse sitting in the driveway there, this is getting creepy if there's a place called the factory...  
Aimee : I hate to say it but there it is  
Brandon : This is getting creepy lets stop somewhere and figure things out  
  
They decide to stop at a grocery store to get some munchys while they discuss what to do next  
  
Kim (walking into the store) I don't know (jokingly) I don't think tow trucks would to inter dimensional towing and if they did it cost a fortune  
Brandon : It's probably just a small town with a few devoted fans hence the factory and the hearse  
Aimee : lets just wait till were recognized ether as actors or as Tommy and Lori before we go jumping to conclusions  
Kim: Ok Im going to see if they have Cheetos here  
Brandon : all right we'll take our purchases to the checkout meet you out side  
Kim : Ok  
  
While we were in deep discussion we didn't notice a black hearse pull up and three familiar faces come into the store  
  
Merton : I'm telling you Tommy the One will not be a good movie, common multiple dimensions with dozens of alter egos  
Tommy : It's got Jet Li in it, it will have to be good  
Lori : I'm afraid I agree with Tommy on that point  
Merton : Common the multidimensional stuff has been done anyone remember sliders  
Tommy : ok I agree with you there but I still say Jet Li is going to make it good  
Merton: fine I see I'm not going to win this argument against Jet Li I'll go get some cheese Doodles  
Lori : fine we'll go to the check out meet you out side ok  
Merton : Ok  
  
Merton accidentally bumps into a tall lady at the back  
Merton : Ooops sorry, (he looks at her) I haven't seen you in Pleasantvill before  
Kim looks and immediately recognizes who it is but she wants to test her theory  
Kim: I'm just stopping here for a while my names Kim what's yours  
Merton: Merton J Dingle at your service  
  
Just then we hear a surprised yelp and ether Tommy or Brandon saying Who are you?  
  
Merton and Kim race outside where Tommy and Lori are facing off with Brandon and Aimee  
  
Kim : everyone calm down we can explain everything, we'd better get everyone to the lair so no one else sees this  
  
Merton : How did you know about my lair we only just met  
Kim ; like I said we can explain everything 


	2. meetings

Kim VO. : I went with Merton, Tommy and Aimee in Merton's hearse to his  
lair. Lori and Brandon went in the van but Lori was going to show  
Brandon around town and arrive at the lair later so that none of  
Merton's neighbors saw two Tommy's or Lori's showing up close together  
  
Tommy: So we're nothing more than characters in a tv show that's  
depressing  
Kim : In our dimension yes but here you exist as real people. Who knows  
maybe the writers get their ideas from your real life experiences  
Merton : So you know that Tommy's a werewolf by merely watching a tv  
show I hope TnT's counterparts didn't come across also it could be  
disastrous!  
Aimee: We should search the town and find out if any more people came  
across  
Merton : Good idea Tommy you go with her you'd know the town better and  
I'll stay and research dimensional portals. Plus when your counterparts  
show up I can tell them what's going on  
Kim: I'll stay and help Merton research plus if you need backup it's  
better to have two, Take my cell phone for some strange reason it works  
here I hope my counterpart can afford the bill.  
Merton : Take the hearse you'll be able to cover more ground that way  
  
Tommy and Aimee leave, So Merton and Kim settle down for some heavy  
research, Merton is typing away at the computer while Kim looks through  
his extensive library  
  
Merton: So um Kim is the show popular  
Kim: Popular enough for it to be going into it's third season  
Merton: Wow third season, and um mind you, you don't have to answer this  
but who's your favorite character?  
Kim: I like the characters about the same but I know this is the  
question you relay wanted to ask is if I had a choice of going on a date  
with one of the charters I'd choose you  
  
Merton Falls off the chair and his head peeks up over the desk  
  
Merton: Do you seriously mean that or are you just being nice  
Kim: (breaks out into a big smile) of course I mean it I've watched two  
seasons of the show and I've gotten to know you better that most girls  
of this dimension and I can see what there missing when they turn you  
down. You're smart, funny, sensitive and best of all cute, don't let  
this get out I also love old horror movies it would be nice to finally  
have someone I can share this interest with  
  
Kim V0: Merton is left speechless and blushing which I find very cute,  
after a long silence I decide to give him a break and change the subject  
  
Kim: Shouldn't have Lori and Brandon shown up by now?  
Merton: They are a bit overdue but they might have stopped at the  
Factory for pizza  
Kim: I don't know I'm getting a bad feeling about this I'll phone my  
cell and check up on Aimee and Tommy to see if they have spotted  
anything (dials an operator and reverses charges to her cell phone she  
waits for a answer) Merton I'm not getting through its ringing but they  
are not answering. hold it someone just..  
  
Other end of the phone: Evil werewolf syndicate....  
  
Kim hangs up  
Kim: Merton we have a problem the syndicate has Aimee and Tommy and  
maybe Brandon and Lori too  
  
The door to Merton's lair bursts open and several clocked figures  
surround Merton and Kim before they even have a chance to react  
  
Merton: If this is about the overdue rental charges I get my allowance  
tomorrow  
  
Two of the figures raise blow guns and dart hit both Merton and Kim in  
the neck and the both drop to the floor unconscious 


End file.
